


'My Roof?!'

by WhenJoshIsJoseph



Category: Batman - All Media Types, DCU, DCU (Comics), Super Sons (Comics), Superman - All Media Types
Genre: Being Romantic, Blankets, Cuddling, Cute, Damian Being Damian, Damijon - Freeform, First Dates, Flowers, Fluff, Getting Together, Gotham City - Freeform, Homework, Hugs, Innocent Fluff, Kisses, M/M, Metropolis, Pillow Fights, Roses, Sneaking Out, Studying, They're so cute together, Wayne Manor, based on tumblr requests, climbing in through the window, friends - Freeform, horror movies, juliet rose, late night visits, movies - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-21
Updated: 2018-04-21
Packaged: 2019-04-25 23:25:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,800
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14389302
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WhenJoshIsJoseph/pseuds/WhenJoshIsJoseph
Summary: Based on asks from my Tumblr, @jokesequaljoker.Jon needs to get used to being visited by Damian when he least expects it. And Damian needs to learn not to doubt himself.'“Woah, wait. Is this a…a date, or something?” The question hangs in the air for a second.Then, Damian scoffs.'





	1. Prelude to the Date (Or, Go Away, I'm stUDYinG)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Damian, being Damian, doesn't understand that Jon can't drop everything and talk to him.  
> Or maybe he does, and he's doing it on purpose.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Based on an ask from Anonymous, who said:  
> Write a damijon fic pleaseeeeeee!!!
> 
> (Just in case, Damian’s texts are in bold, and Jon’s texts are in bold italics.)

“No, I’m being serious here! I was  _this close_  to getting a home run, when he literally  _slams_  the ball into fourth base! And then one of the other fielders throws it at third base and almost gets Jon out too-”

“Yeah, but Jon’s fast, isn’t he?”

“No, I’m not,” Jon denies playfully. He and some other friends from school are sitting in his living room, and are meant to be doing homework, but are exchanging stories instead.

“Don’t be modest, Jon, you’re the fastest out of us all. Though I gotta say, I can throw phenomenally better-”

“Come off it! Jon’s good, full stop. Anyway, my dad’s going to be mad if I don’t have any work done when I get home, so we should probably start studying.” The boys grumble and reluctantly take out their books, when Jon’s phone buzzes.

 **Text from Dami W:** ****

**Meet me on top of Wayne Towers in forty minutes.**

Jon sighs and taps out a reply.

**_I can’t_ **

**_Friends over doing hmwk_ **

**_We can’t patrol l8 on schooldays anyway_ **

The reply is almost instantaneous.

**I’m coming over, then.**

Jon panics. Damian?  _Here?_  His father would get them both into  _so much_  trouble.

**_No_ **

**_No_ **

**_U can’t do that_ **

No reply.

**_Damian?_ **

**_YOU CAN’T_ **

Damian doesn’t say anything further, so Jon hopes that he’s convinced him.

“Who you texting, Jon?” one of the other says in a teasing voice.

“Nothing!” Jon says, practically throwing his phone down. “Uh, I mean, no-one.” He clears his throat. “Anyway; where were we?”

*

**On the roof.**

Jon freezes when he sees the text.  _Damn it._

**_My roof?!_ **

**Where else, Kent? Now, hurry up; I’ve got to get back to Gotham before midnight.**

**_Did u not c my text?!_ **

**_U can’t be here!_ **

**If you don’t come up, I’ll drop in through your bedroom window.**

**_You wouldn’t._ **

**I would.**

Jon growls in frustration and stands up.

“One sec, guys, I, uh…I’ve got to go the bathroom. Be back soon.”

*

Damian grins a little lopsidedly when Jon levitates onto the roof. It’s not a nice smile (well, aesthetically, it’s a great smile. It’s just a mean smile).

“Am I causing you an inconvenience?” he asks smoothly. Jon clenches his fists. He goddamn  _knows_  he’s causing him an inconvenience.

“I hate you.”

“Happy to hear it.”

Jon’s knees go a little weak. Oh, there it is. That little (massive) crush he’s been developing. Jon sits down next to Damian so that he doesn’t embarrass himself (much).

“Okay, what do you want? I need to get back; I told the others I was in the bathroom. Is there a new patrol circuit or-?”

“What are you doing next Saturday night?” The question throws Jon.

“I, uh…nothing. Why? Are we doing another patrol then-”

“We’re going to dinner. I’ll pick you up at half seven. It’s not a school night.” Damian stands up and dusts himself off. “I’m going back to-”

“Woah, wait. Is this a…a date, or something?” The question hangs in the air for a second.

Then, Damian scoffs.

“No, it’s…we…friends do this, okay? Friends.” Jon rolls his eyes.

“Friends, then.” But he can’t help smiling.

*

He and his friends are back to discussing sports when Jon’s phone chimes.

**Text from Dami W:**

**Do you like chocolates? Also, what are your favourite flowers?**

_Subtle._  Jon laughs quietly and replies.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you all like it so far, and read on. Leave any thoughts in the comments, and remember, I write fics that anyone requests just for the fun of it! The ships include:  
> Solangelo  
> Brotzly  
> Batjokes  
> Drarry  
> Johnlock  
> Damijon  
> Fierrochase  
> Prinxiety  
> Logicality
> 
> So, feel free to leave an ask, and have a wonderful day, friends.


	2. The Date (Or, What Should've Been Classy and Romantic, but Fluff Got in the Way. Again)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Damian tries to be romantic, and fails. But don't worry; it all works out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Based on an ask from im-not-a-crack-pot, who said:  
> Hey, I love your blog! May I ask for a damijon story where they go on date?
> 
> (Quick reminder: Damian is bold, and Jon is bold italics.)

Damian is currently sitting on his bed, in his best suit, and trying to stay calm. He has been searching, for almost a week, for a Juliet rose, but it’s all been in vain. And Jon specifically said that his favourite flower was a Juliet rose. How is he meant to get Jon to like him if he can’t live up to his standards?

Of course, it  _isn’t_  a date. Not that Damian would  _mind_  a date; Jon would just never accept. He had mocked him about it being a date, so Damian can’t really hope.

Yet if he can get Jon to like him, then a date  _could_  be possible. Just as he’s thinking this, a text pops up on Damian’s phone.

**_Text from J.K.:_ **

**_Where r u_ **

Damian reads the text twice.  _What?_

**I’m at home, of course.**

**Why?**

**Where are you?**

**_Waiting? 4 u to pick me up???_ **

**_Did u forget?_ **

Oh. Yes, Damian  _has_  forgotten he’d said half seven and not half eight, even though he should’ve  _known_  because he planned it, but he can’t tell him that because it’d be awful, and Jon would hate him, and this whole ordeal is just  _too much for him_.

**I can’t come**

**didn’t I tell u**

**I have**

**studying**

**2 do**

**_Really?_ **

**_R u sure?_ **

**Ye**

**Ttyl**

**_OK_ **

Damian has to fix this. It’s simple; he’ll find the flower, get Tim to confirm to Jon that he was busy, and then try again. He pulls his laptop out of the drawer and opens it, determined to track down the Juliet rose, when his phone buzzes again.

**_R u alright?_ **

Damian doesn’t know what to say to that, so he doesn’t. Jon will understand. He’s meant to be studying, after all.

*

Two hours later, he gets another text.

**_On the roof._ **

It’s a perfect imitation of the message he sent exactly a week ago, and Damian can’t help but to continue the joke.

**My roof?!**

**_Haha_ **

**_Very funny_ **

**_Plz hurry up tho cos it’s cold_ **

Damian grabs a spare blanket and opens the window, looking up. He offers the blanket to Jon, who’s perched above him.  Jon offers a hand in return, which Damian reluctantly accepts. Once they’re sitting beside each other, Jon frowns. (Although in that blanket, he still looks cu- no,  _he looks normal_. He looks normal).

“You lied to me!” The statement is simple and straightforward, but Jon seems to be so  _hurt_. Damian’s now sure that Jon’s never going to think of him in the same way Damian thinks of Jon, but he tries to cover up nonetheless.

“As I told you, I was studying. Why would you assume I lied to you?” Jon makes an exasperated noise.

“You’re wearing a  _suit_ , you dummy!” Just as Damian opens his mouth, Jon cuts him off. “I may be  _slightly_  younger than you, but I’m not  _dumb_ , Damian. You cancelled on me, and don’t try to pretend, please.

“And don’t think that I’m okay with that, cos, well, it stings a little, but anyway: are you alright?”

Damian tilts his head slightly in confusion.

“Am I…? I’m fine. Did you come all the way here to ask about  _that_? Really? Why wouldn’t I be fine?” Jon rolls his eyes and starts counting points off on his fingers.

“You cancelled on me, then you started texting all weird – well,  _normal_ , but that’s weird for you – and then you didn’t reply to me asking if you were alright, so something  _must_  be wrong. I think.” Damian is…well, he’s not  _speechless_ , because that would be absurd, but still. He just stares.

Jon shifts about a little in his blanket, looking back. The pair are silent for a moment, before Jon coughs.

“Um, so,” he begins, still watching Damian, “are we still going to do that date, or…?” Damian tuts.

“I’ve told you, it’s  _not a date_. Stop making fun of me!” Jon’s eyebrows do that confused wiggly thing that Damian thinks looks adorable (or you know, just normal, because Damian can filter his thoughts perfectly well).

“I’m not making fun of you,” Jon says softly. “I just thought that you, maybe, I dunno, liked me? Don’t laugh at me, please, I know, it’s stupid, and this is going to be really awkward now, and-”

Damian really can’t help it. He knows he’s being a little too forward, but Jon has seriously got to  _stop talking_.

He’s glad to find that hugging him seems to work. He should do it a little more often.

“Um, Damian?” Jon squeaks, and both of them try to move at the same time. As a result, they both go tumbling off the roof, and now Damian’s  _really_  glad he hugged Jon, because if he wasn’t clinging on to him for dear life right now, he could be in a lot of pain.

Jon flies them inside the open window, and they touch down on the ground.

“This can be a date,” Damian mumbles.

“What?” Jon asks incredulously.

“This,” Damian repeats, gesturing about him, “can be date. You know, if you really insist on-”

And this time, it’s Jon who’s crushing him in a bear hug.

“Yes, yes, yes, yes,  _yes_ ,” he babbles, and Damian smiles a little.

*

Their positions are reversed. It is now currently Jon who is holding on to Damian for dear life. To be honest, he doesn’t really mind. The movie they’re watching isn’t the scariest in the least, but Jon seems to be terrified. As a wholly predictable jump scare happens, Jon buries his face into Damian’s shoulder.

“No more,” he whines, and Damian scoffs.

“You’re not a toddler anymore, Jon,” Damian chides him.

“Please, Dami?” Jon whispers, and Damian grumbles, but turns the movie off anyway.

“So…what do we do now? I’m sure this isn’t how a date is meant to be.” Jon grins.

“A date can be whatever we want it to be, and can include whatever we want it to,” he says, “like…a pillow fight!”

Damian can accept that Jon puts an admirable effort into ambushing him, but he’s no match for Damian, especially in his home territory. A few minutes later, Jon is lying on the bed, exhausted.

“Okay, okay,” he gasps, “enough! I surrender.” Damian snorts.

“ _Of course_  you surrender. I’m obviously superior at this.”

“No you’re not.”

“Yes, I am.”

“Sure.”

Damian ignores that remark, and settles in next to Jon. After a minute or two, he says, quietly: “You should be heading home.” Jon groans. “Your parents might try to check up on you…”

“Fine, fine,” he relents, and leans over to quickly peck Damian on the cheek. Damian, who is definitely not expecting  _that_ , jumps and falls off the bed, causing Jon to giggle absolutely uncontrollably.

That’s how the first date ends.

*

**_Hi_ **

**_don’t hate me_ **

**_but why did u cancel b4_ **

Damian feels that, at this point, telling the truth is probably easier than fabricating a lie.

**_and don’t lie_ **

Seems that Jon agrees too.

**I couldn’t find your favourite flower, and I didn’t want to be a failure.**

**_So you panicked?_ **

**No.**

**Yes.**

**_Dw about it next time_ **

**_K?_ **

**_And btw_ **

**_My boyfriend is not a failure_ **

**_He’s awesome_ **

Damian’s aware that this type of sweet talk is a thing between couples, but Jon obviously thinks he can outsmart Damian at this.

Well, two can play that game.

**Maybe, but my boyfriend’s better.**

**_Touché._ **

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I took a lot of liberty with this, but I loved writing it. Go check out @im-not-a-crack-pot; their blog is great. If you want to request a fic, or hang out, feel free to drop by @jokesequaljoker.
> 
> Leave your thoughts in the comments, as well as any corrections! Thanks!


End file.
